<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gardenia Custard by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391918">Gardenia Custard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Food Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki are just having fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flower Vase, Kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gardenia Custard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 2: Eating Out<br/>I’m terrible at maintaining a schedule.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn’t belong in fancy restaurants. The only reason they were there is because of Oikawa, whom insisted, while waving his most recent pay check in the air, that you weren’t a real couple until you had experienced luxury together, and had proceeded to, without so much as even waiting for a response, pay for and reserve an evening spot for Matsukawa and Hanamaki at a fine dining restaurant in Shibuya. And well, as out of place as they were, it was nice. Their signature couples trouble began when Hanamaki started twisting a cherry in his mouth. Matsukawa leaned across the table, kissed him, and took the cherry back in the same instance.<br/>

</p><p>“Oooohhh,” Hanamaki drawled, as Matsukawa leaned back in his booth, an innocent pout on his lips as though he had done nothing wrong. </p>
<p>“I’m still hungry y’know,” Hanamaki peered down at the china platter, which he was sure costed more than half his belongings, where a slice of decadent Black Forest cake once sat. Matsukawa blinked and tipped his head. <em>What should we do?</em> Because he knew ordering another slice was not the obvious answer. </p>
<p>“Wanna go home?’ Hanamaki crooned, lounging seductively, his chin snug in his hand. Matsukawa nodded, a warmth settling in his stomach, getting him excited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s how he ended up like this, stripped naked, his back flushed against the towel underneath him. It didn’t bother him all that much, the towel that is, after all in this respect he was saving the sheets from ultimate demolition. His heart was thudding in his ribs, his hands circling up whatever he could touch of Hanamaki’s body. Hanamaki, whom was straddling his hips, exhaled. He leaned to kiss Matsukawa, soft and quick. </p>
<p>“I can’t get this done if you keep touching me,” he chided, gently, tangling one hand in Matsukawa’s black curls. Matsukawa closed his eyes and nodded apologetically, running his hand over Hanamaki’s shoulder before dropping his hands to his sides. With an easy, murmurous chuckle, Hanamaki got back to work, taking his whipped cream bottle and spraying the substance over the expanse of Matsukawa’s chest and tummy, making far from intricate swirls and Ss that looked marvelous on Matsukawa’s warmed skin anyways. Matsukawa trembled. “Cold,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“I know Cutie,” Hanamaki grinned, then he was sliding down to reach Matsukawa’s thighs. Not with his whipped cream, heaven forbid he only use one topping. No, this time it was honey, the bottle hot in his fingers as he poured. There was something so aesthetically pleasing about the process, watching that slow gold liquid drizzle over the curves of Matsukawa’s legs, spilling over his inner thighs. His thighs, which were now shuddering like the rest of him. </p>
<p>“I have totally made a mess of you,” Hanamaki said, a chuckle in his words. He left the bed briefly to find a temporary, out-of-the-way home for the honey and whipped cream.</p>
<p>Matsukawa glanced down, this awful smirk shaping his lips as he raised his brown eyes back to Hanamaki’s relaxed face. “Then,” he took a breath, “You should clean it up, right?” </p>
<p>“Do I want to though?” Hanamaki turned his head, averting his summer green eyes, peach tinged lips pursed in feigned rumination, if only to tease Matsukawa. </p>
<p>“I hope you do,” Matsukawa said, dreamily, chastely, with a finger drawn to his chin. It was a good counter. Hanamaki always struggled to combat his desire for breaking Matsukawa, so playing sweet and innocent was the best weapon the latter had over him. </p>
<p>“You’re a devil,” Hanamaki folded his arms across his chest, but he was smiling, eyes flickering. Matsukawa’s lips quirked in a half smirk, and he tipped his head, exposing more of his neck. That’s where he wanted Hanamaki to start. Hanamaki complied, to a degree. Hovering over Matsukawa, he left a lingering kiss on his lips, then his jaw, then he was kissing down his neck, leaving marks as he saw fit, licking the spots he marked, driving Matsukawa crazy with pleasure and forethought. Then he got to his chest, sliding his tongue over the swirls of whipped cream. Matsukawa’s eyes fluttered between open and shut, his hand coming to rest at the back of Hanamaki’s head. His lips were warm, and every stroke of his tongue had Matsukawa shaking. A gasp left his lips when Hanamaki worked his nipple between his lips, sucking, biting, relishing the feeling of Matsukawa’s hand tightening ever slightly in his hair. He was looking forward to that, making Matsukawa come undone. So he ducked lower, licking the cream from Matsukawa’s stomach, agonizingly slow, teasing his waist with his lips just to feel his hips roll. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re cute, Baby,” he breathed, “So cute.’ Then he was crouched between Matsukawa’s legs. Matsukawa’s breaths hitched, and his nails were denting the sheets because Hanamaki’s lips and tongue were pressing into the skin of his thigh and it just felt so good. Matsukawa was never one to make a lot of noise, but he gave a low, warbling rumble as Hanamaki bit down, adorning Matsukawa’s upper thigh with a bruise. Hanamaki hummed, delighted, and it made Matsukawa’s thigh vibrate. Hanamaki was sure to get every inch, dragging his tongue up Matsukawa’s inner thigh, caressing the other and then switching once one was clean of honey. Matsukawa really didn’t need honey or whipped cream. He was sweeter than both in Hanamaki’s opinion but it sure was a blast. </p>
<p>“All done,” Hanamaki said, one hand still firm on Matsukawa’s thigh. He was fully aware of Matsukawa’s cock, erect and hot with blood, and Matsukawa was well aware of Hanamaki’s erection, too. The pair caught each other’s gazes, Matsukawa looking dangerously mischievous. His hand came around Hanamaki’s neck and he pulled him down for another long kiss, tasting the cream and honey, and whatever sweet thing it was that made Hanamaki’s mouth so very Hanamaki. “Hiro,” he muttered, brushing the back of his palm over Hanamaki’s cheek, “You still taste like you.” And of all things, that brought a perfect shade of crimson to Hanamaki’s fair features. </p>
<p>“Geez,” Hanamaki rested back into his straddle. Matsukawa flashed his terrible smile, and took Hanamaki’s hand, bringing it to his lips. One by one, he slipped Hanamaki’s fingers into his mouth, sucking away the excess cream and honey from stray squeezes and caresses. Hanamaki twitched. </p>
<p>“You want me to blow you or what?” Hanamaki huffed, when Matsukawa freed his hand. </p>
<p>“I’ll go first,” Matsukawa said, “I can get off just fine from hearing you moan.”<br/>
Hanamaki put his hand over his face and shook his head. Matsukawa was such a sub. He hated/loved when he decided to power bottom like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by. :)<br/>Take care &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>